


cream

by themundaneweirdo



Series: summer of ‘85 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy And Max Being Together, Billy Having Feelings, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Max Having Feelings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Secret Relationship, Step-Sibling Incest, Summer, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: Moonlight paints Max’s walls blue as it filters in through her sheer curtains, casting a glow across her room.





	cream

**Author's Note:**

> Cream by Prince is a bop, okay?
> 
> Enjoy!

Moonlight paints Max’s walls blue as it filters in through her sheer curtains, casting a glow across her room. Her ceiling fan creaks and blows above her while she sits on her bed and watches it spin, sighing and checking her digital clock once more. It shouldn’t be very long now.

She’s waiting for the tv to shut off in the living room and the sound of her mom and Neil’s footsteps as they go to bed. It’s nearing eleven at night, so it’s a matter of counting down the minutes.

Sure enough, it’s not but a few minutes later the news channel is silenced and the unmistakable sound of footsteps are going down the hallway to the last bedroom. She only waits a few more minutes to be sure they’re not going to come back out before jumping off her bed.

Max grabs a tube of chapstick from her dresser and applies a generous amount to her lips as she buzzes with newly found adrenaline, and her mouth shines after. She’s practically bouncing on her feet as she throws the tube aside and reaches for a different shirt in her drawer. She changes quickly and checks herself over once before swiping the envelope on her night stand, holding it tightly in one hand as she quietly opens her door with the other.

Billy’s been awarded lifeguard of the month, and she’s got a little surprise for him for his hard work.

She goes to Billy’s room as silently as she can, crossing the hallway on quiet feet and stopping outside of his door. She double checks to make sure she hears no noises coming from his bedroom, and smiles when all she hears is the squeak of his bed springs creaking under his weight. Max turns the knob and slips inside.

Billy is laying on his side in his bed, shirtless with his back to her and a blanket pulled up to his waist. He doesn’t appear to be awake as he’s not moved since Max entered his room, and the gentle rise of his upper back hasn’t changed. She steps a little closer to see some of his hair is mused and his mouth is open a little while he breathes in little snores.

Max almost feels bad when she gently shakes his shoulder because he jolts awake almost immediately. Billy turns sharply and grips her wrist in a bruising hold, only to let go when he sees who is it intruding in his room. He sighs and rubs his eyes, blinking wide eyed a few times to adjust to the dark lighting of the room.

“What the Hell are you doing, trying to scare the shit out of me?,” he asks, voice husky and sinfully deep.

Max grins a little while replying, “I have a surprise for you.”

Billy leans on his elbows as he yawns and frowns, his perfect eyebrows meeting cutely. He’s obviously still half asleep with blushing cheeks and droopy eyes, maybe even a little upset that his sleep has been disturbed.

“A surprise?”

She nods and holds the envelope for him, smiling sweetly in the dark room while waiting. He sits up more and takes the envelope, tearing it open without a second thought. A card comes out and he almost chuckles at the tenderness of it when a slip of paper falls out as he opens it.

_One free blow job._

Billy grins like a cat and runs his thumb over the slip of paper, eyes flickering up to hone in on Max’s face. His gaze drops down to her torso and his grin grows bigger when he realizes what shirt she has on. It’s his shirt, his tank top, to be exact.

“What’s the occasion?,” he asks while still eyeing her. “You never want to suck me off.”

Max shrugs her shoulders. “You’ve been good at work, you deserve a little reward.”

She moves toward the bed with a little sway of her hips and keeps her face somber, pulling her shoulders back and lowering her chin to show submission. Gently smacks her lips to show the shiny chapstick she applied earlier, pouts with a tilt of her head. Inviting him to use his reward to his best advantage.

“Nonrefundable?”

“Nonrefundable.”

Billy bites his lip and palms himself through the covers, shameless in the way she turns him on. He rakes his eyes over her body once more before he pats his bed for her to come to him.

Max crawls onto his bed and kneels over his lap, her hands pressing into the bending around his thighs. She leans into his personal space, so close that she can feel his warm breath ghosting over her skin, and can feel herself getting aroused under his stare. Hard eyes and an even harder cock is more than enough to get her going.

“How do you want me?,” he asks lowly, voice a rumble in his hard chest.

“Lay down,” she says while lending forward to kiss him briefly. “You don’t have to lift one finger, I’m taking care of you for a change.”

With that, Max gently pushes at his chest until he falls back onto his pillows. Billy let’s her crawl over him and kisses his hard while taking the ticket out of his hand, groaning when she nips his bottom lip. She crumbles the ticket up and blindly sets it on his night stand before leaning all her weight on her hands.

Slowly, she makes her way down his body, to his thick chest and muscled abdomen, pressing kisses to his skin as she goes. She gets to his stomach and pauses when she feels the trail of hair on his skin. Max is so close to what she wants, literally just a few inches away, and the feeling of holding power over Billy feels good, even if it’s just in her head.

She pulls his sheets back to reveal his boxers and a very obvious shape beneath them. He’s straining against the confines as Max grasps him gently through his underwear, and he hisses at the sudden contact. 

“So big,” Max says while beginning to pump him. “I don’t know how I’m going to fit it in my mouth.”

“It’ll fit,” Billy mutters and rubs his thumb over her chapstick slick bottom lip.

She nips at his thumb before pushing his hand away and goes to working on his cock again. Max slowly pumps him in her hand despite the thin fabric between them, and smiles when he groans above her. He feels so warm through his boxers, and she can’t wait to feel that throbbing length in her mouth, on her tongue.

Max jerks him a few more moments before pulling the fabric down his hips, watching as delicious inch by inch comes into view. Billys dick springs free, and she bites her lip as it stands proudly in full hardness. Wet tip, thick shaft, base in a thatch of blonde curls that grow to a line to his belly button.

While keeping eye contact with him, she licks one long stripe up his cock, and she grins when she feels his hips tense under her hands. She knows he’s holding back, but once she gets her mouth on him fully, it’s game over. He’s going to fuck her mouth so hard, she won’t be able to talk for a week without sounding hoarse.

She kisses the tip before taking it in her mouth, sucking gently, but enough to make Billy lace his fingers in her hair. He doesn’t tug or shove, just keeps a good grip in her locks while she works on sucking and licking the tip. Max hums a little while lowering her head a little more, taking just bit more than the tip between her soft lips.

“_Fuck_,” Billy moans. “Feels so good, baby.”

She takes more of more of him in her mouth before she feels his cockhead bumping her gag reflex. She slowly bobs her head up and down his length, her encouragement being his noises and his toned legs are growing a little restless. She sucks lightly while continuing her ministrations, and only moves almost completely off when he hits the back of her throat suddenly.

He’s so big in her mouth, even so when she slides off and a string of her spit connects to his tip. Max glances up to see he’s already flustered, his hair is messy and cheeks flushed. She wishes she could take a picture of him like this, eyes lazy and mouth agape while he struggles to breathe.

She sucks him down once more and goes to work, sucking and pumping what she can’t fit in her mouth without choking. Billy’s hips twitch under her and he moans while he restrains himself and the grip in her hair gets tighter, making her moan around him. She can feel spit leaking out of the corners of her mouth, but she doesn’t care, she’s too in love with him in her mouth.

Max can tell by the way his stomach muscles are tensing that he’s close, so she pops off for a moment, stroking him with her hand to keep him on edge. 

“I want you to fuck my mouth, Billy,” she tells him while locking eyes. “Fuck my mouth and cum down my throat.”

She lowers mouth once more and takes what she can in her mouth and lays her hands on his stomach before she feels his hips raise, and she waits for what comes next. His legs shift for a moment and then the hand in her hair wraps like a rope around her hair, and then it happens.

Billys hips snap up so fast that Max gags on his length, and her eyes water. He’s unrelenting as he fucks into her warm and wet mouth, chasing his orgasm. She closes her eyes as tears go down her cheeks, his tip repeatedly pummeling the back of her throat, spit dripping down to his pubes.

“You’re so good to me,“ he pants while pulling her hair a little so she looks up at him. “Such a good girl, Max. Sucking my cock so good.”

Max groans around him and he gasps roughly as his hips shoot up and shoves his whole length in her mouth and down her throat. Her hands press on his sweaty stomach muscles but not enough to push herself away, just a warning. His hips stay still as her throat contracts around him, and when she makes a choking sound, he eases up and pulls back just long enough for her to breathe before thrusting back into her mouth.

It doesn’t take much more of Max’s wet mouth and throat around him to send him over the edge, and as she looks at him with those wet eyes and spit leaking out the corners of her like never before, he swears low and cums down her throat.

“Shit,” he gasps while forcing her head lower on his length while he rides out the last shocks of his orgasm.

Billy let’s go of her hair and brushes it away from her face so he can see her come up from being mouth fucked. His soft length leaves her mouth and Max’s chest heaves as she struggled to catch her breath, fresh tears on her skin, snot starting to build in her noise as spit and a little cum dry in the corners of her mouth. She looks so fucked out and debauched even though he didn’t even touch her, and his cock twitches in a pitiful attempt to harden again.

“You did so good, baby,“ Billy says while wiping at her mouth with his thumb, swiping away some of the cum and spit mixture.

She lowers her eyes to his cock before pulling his boxers up over his hips again, and then moves up his body until she’s level with him. Max kisses him hard, and he doesn’t even mind the taste of himself on her lips. She breathes deeply through her nose while kissing him, and he wraps one arm loosely around her neck to keep her there for a few moments more.

Max pulls away just enough to detach their lips but still feel each others breathing to ask, “Did you enjoy your surprise?” 

Billy grins and nods before diving back in for another long kiss, holding the back of her head in his large hand. She grins back and kisses him with a new vigor until she’s satisfied with herself. She breaks their kiss to glance at his clock, and sighs when she reads the time.

“I need to get back to my room, I think my mom is starting to notice I don’t sleep in there sometimes.”

He sighs and lets her go after getting one more kiss, and she makes sure to swipe the crumbled ticket before heading toward the door. Max waves and tells him goodnight, and he replies with the same, although she feels something else come up her throat. She has to bite her lip before she says it and exits Billy’s room.

Max goes to her room and climbs into bed, although she doesn’t fall asleep right away. She stares at her ceiling and thinks about her relationship with Billy, if she can even call it that. 

_Not a couple, but not just siblings_. 

She sighs and turns on her side, thinking of Billy’s sweet smile and his gentle kisses until she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Makes you want to stab your eyes out? (Probably)
> 
> Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys! Please make sure to leave love and support in the comments and check out my tumblr @themundaneweirdo!
> 
> If you want to contact me speedy quick and get insight to the upcoming updates for the series, don’t be afraid to drop an ask in my askbox on Tumblr!
> 
> Join my Discord to share ideas and talk to me, along with other Maygrove shippers! https://discord.gg/Ys8HNpX
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
